O duvidoso pescoço partido
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Um pequeno acidente acontece com Reita graças a Ruki. Como poderão eles sair desta, sem revelarem nada demais aos amigos? Sera que conseguem no final? Leiam para descobrir. Relacionada com O misterio do sofa cama e Para perder, para descobrir


_Oi, ca estou eu de novo, com mais um short. Novamente faz parte das minhas outras fics, "O misterio do sofa-cama" e "Para perder, para descobrir"  
Trata-se tambem mais de uma das minha teorias, mas desta vez sobre o lindo pescoço do Reita, que por acidente se partiu ;p_

_Espero que gostem..._

**

* * *

**

_**O duvidoso pescoço partido**_

Era uma manha calorenta de verão. Na grande cidade de Tokyo, ainda mal passava das 6 da manha, mas esse era o horário em que muitas pessoas saiam de casa para irem trabalhar.

Na PSC, os corredores ainda não se encontravam muito cheios. Alguns artistas a começar a ensaiar, funcionários a trabalhar… Nada de estranho acontecia por aquelas zonas, pelo menos naquela zona. Num local não muito afastado, mais propriamente nas traseiras do edifício, dois jovens encontravam-se bem despertos para uma hora tão cedo como aquela, estavam atrás de umas caixas. O mais baixo estava encostado a parede, enquanto o outro estava colado ao corpo do primeiro. As mãos do mais alto brincavam com o fecho das calças do outro jovem, enquanto se beijavam intensamente. O mais novo ao ver onde ia leva aquela brincadeira do amigo, afasta-se parando o beijo.

- Hei … Reita, … aqui não. – Disse entre gemidos. – Podemos ser apanhados?

- Ai sim? Por quem? – Perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço do mais jovem. – A esta hora ninguém vem aqui e também devem ser poucos a estarem aqui.

Reita vai abaixando-se, até chegar a altura onde as suas mãos se encontravam. Num gesto delicado, as calças de Ruki são abertas. O seu membro já estava erector, fazendo Reita dar um sorriso lindo. Ele retira-lhe o membro para fora, e começa a masturba-lo. Ruki prende os gemidos na garganta. O baixista, num só movimento, começa a chupar o sexo, com um grande desejo de fome. O mais baixo deixa escapar um gemido alto, mas rapidamente leva a mão a boca mordendo o indicador da mão esquerda para não deixar escapar mais nenhum. A outra mão estava na cabeleira loira, forçando o jovem a não parar com os movimentos. Reita brincava com o membro em sua boca. Ele saia, ele entrava … a língua enrolava-se em volta do membro, como se estivesse a dar um linguado. O mais velho volta a levantar-se, e coloca os lábios nos do mais novo, voltando a brincadeira com as línguas. As mãos do baixista desabotoavam os botões da camisa do amante. Quando o loiro acaba a parte de cima, baixa as calças do mais novo deixando-o completamente nu.

- Também quero me divertir. – Disse Ruki com uma voz perversa. Ele baixa-se e faz o mesmo gesto que o companheiro anteriormente. Retira-lhe as calças e começa a chupar e acariciar o membro do mais velho. Reita gemia de prazer intensamente. Ele nem se preocupava se alguém o ouvisse. Já não demorava muito para chegar ao limite. O Baixista puxa o mais novo, e sem avisar penetra-o. Ruki novamente deixa escapar um gemido, desta vez cheio de prazer e amor num só gesto enrola as suas pernas a volta da bela cintura do mais velho, que continuava a movimentar as ancas, penetrando o jovem com intervalos de tempo irregulares. Ruki novamente leva a mão até a boca, para mordiscar o dedo. Os movimentos começavam a ficar mais intensos, e mordendo o dedo, Ruki sabia que não ia lá. Pequenos fios de voz saíam por entre a força que o Ruki fazia ao morder o dedo. Com medo que alguém o ouvisse, o pequeno vocalista inclina-se para a frente e coloca a sua boca na curva do pescoço. Com a língua começa a lamber a branca pele do mais velho. Ruki abre ligeiramente a boca deixando escapar mais um gemido. Com os dentes puxa um pedaço de pele para dentro da boca. Ele para impedir os gemidos com o bocado do outro na sua boca, começa a chupar intensamente e a mordiscar, dando ao outro jovem mais prazer do que ele já tinha. Reita continuava com os movimentos das ancas sem se importar muito com as seguintes consequências que o acto do amante podia provocar. Ruki nesse instante atinge o clímax, sujando a barriga de ambos com o seu sémen e morde com mais força a pele pálida, para conter o gemido forte que queria soltar. Reita também não demora muito a chegar ao orgasmo libertando todo o seu liquido dentro do mais novo. Ofegantes sentam-se no chão frio abraçados, tentando fazer a respiração voltar ao normal.

- Não devíamos de o ter feito. – Reclama Ruki enquanto se aninha nos braços do mais velho. – Queria ver se fosse-mos apanhados. O que é que diríamos?

- Que estávamos a praticar para um fanservice. – Responde Reita sem preocupação. Ruki levanta a cabeça do peito do rapaz e olha-o com um ar ameaçador. Reita sorri e puxa-o para um beijo cheio de amor e estavam entretidos a saborear aquele beijo, mas algo vindo do "inferno" começa a tocar fazendo com que os dois se soltassem. Ruki veste as calças rapidamente e atende o seu telemóvel que não parava de tocar.

- Estou … – Disse enquanto tentava arranjar-se, sendo imitado por Reita.

- _Onde estas? O ensaio já devia ter começado a meia hora! –_ Dizia a voz de Kai no outro lado da linha. – _Vê se te despachas_. – Disse antes de desligar o Telefone. Ruki olha para o Reita que atendia o seu, recebendo o mesmo recado que o amante. Ruki num acto inconsciente, olha para o pescoço do mais velho e fica em choque com o que vê. Uma grande mancha de uma cor bem vermelha e rocha, com marcas dos seus dentes. Rapidamente aproxima-se do jovem e tenta esfregar a mancha desesperadamente. Por azar aquilo não estava a resultar, pelo o contrário só piorou a situação.

- Hei Taka, o que estas a fazer? – Pergunta Akira que ainda não tinha percebido a atitude do mais novo.

- Tentar tirar o chupão que te fiz. – Disse Preocupado.

- TU O QUE? Ai, não acredito. Eu não vou voltar a casa. Eles, ia-nos ver. – Disse também desesperado.

- Temos de arranjar uma solução. – Disse Ruki encanto andava de um lado para o outro a frente do mais alto. Ele aproxima-se e tenta puxar para cima a camisola que o rapaz tinha vestido, mas não dava em nada.

- Porque não vais lá dentro ver se arranjas algo para tapar isto? – Pergunta Akira. O mais novo rapidamente entra sorrateiramente pelos os corredores da PSC. Pé ante pé, Ruki percorre os corredores. Sempre que ouvia um barulho em falso, escondia-se na primeira coisa que encontrava. A meio de um dos corredores, ouve passos apressados, e pessoas a falar. Nesse momento assusta-se mais quando nota que as vozes pertenciam aos restantes membros da banda. Sem pensar duas vezes entra numa pequena sala. Olha em volta vendo se encontrava algo que servisse para o seu pequeno problema. Ele dá um sorriso cínico, pega no que encontrou. Quando vê que os amigos já estavam longe, sai e corre novamente para onde o amante estava a espera.

- Finalmente! – Exclama Reita ao ver o amigo chegar com um saco. – O que troces-te? – Ruki da um sorrisinho e tira o que tinha dentro do saco. Tira de lá um cachecol cheio de penas pretas. Reita fica a olhar para aquilo sem acreditar. – Ruki, … isso foi aquilo que tu usas-te no clip do SILLY GOD DISCO. TU SO PODES ESTAR DOIDO. E PARA ALEM DE MAIS ESTA CALOR. – Disse irritado. Ruki desfaz o seu sorriso e olha-o com uns olhos tristes.

- Eu pensei que desse. Desculpa. – Disse com uma voz meiga e infantil. Reita não aguentava ver o amigo naquela figura. Vagarosamente puxa-o e junta os lábios aos dele beijando-o cheio de carinho.

- Isso não dá Taka. Vão descobrir logo. E eu não vou andar por ai com essa coisa estranha ao pescoço. Ainda mais com este calor. – Tenta acalmar o mais novo. Ruki afasta-se, e tira novamente outra coisa dentro do saco. Desta vez uma gravata preta com uns detalhes cinzentos. – Isso deve de dar. – Ruki aproxima-se dele e coloca-lhe a volta do pescoço fazendo-lhe o nó. Afasta-se ligeiramente, novamente com um sorriso na cara mas esse se desfaz quando vê que o chupão ainda estava bem visível.

- Não tapa. – Disse derrotado. – Lembra-me de não fazer um chupão tão grande novamente. – Nesse instante o telemóvel toca novamente.

- Estou. – Atende Ruki.

- _POSSO SABER ONDE ESTAS? JÁ VISTE AS HORAS QUE SÃO? NEM TU NEM O REITA DAO SINAIS DE VIDA. VOCES DEVEM DE PENSAR QUE PODEM FAZER O QUE QUEREM. QUANDO VOS PUSER AS MAOS EM CIMA._ – Gritava a voz de Aoi no outro lado da linha. – _NÃO SÃO VOCES QUE ESTAO AQUI ATURAR O KAI, QUE DAQUI A NADA MATA ALGUEM. _

- Podes acalmar-te por favor? Ainda alguém te ouve. – Responde Ruki.

_- Ninguém me ouve. Mas o que raio se passa?_

- Estamos com um problema. Parece que vamos demorar. Inventa uma desculpa qualquer, vá vou desligar se não, não saímos daqui hoje. – Disse antes de desligar. – Bem o que raio se pode fazer com isso?

- Que tal tentar por maquilhagem. - Responde Reita. Ruki dá um sorrisinho, e volta aventura-se pelos os corredores da PSC. Em pouco tempo já esta novamente a frente do mais velho com um estojo de maquilhagem na mão. Coloca a caixa no chão e começa a olhar para ela sem saber o que fazer.

- Bem… sabes usar isto? - Pergunta Ruki.

- Pegas nessa coisa, e depois naquele pincel e passas no pescoço. – Tenta ensinar Reita enquanto apontava para os objectos. O mais novo pega uma caixinha de base, que o amante tinha indicado, e começa a pincelar o pincel em cima. Em gestos delicados começa a espalhar maquilhagem em cima do chupão. Vagarosamente começa a passar o pincel na desgraça que tinha feito. Aos poucos a cor ia diminuindo. Passaram-se dez minutos e a cor já não desaparecia mais.

- Isto ainda se vê. – Reclama Ruki que olhava para a caixinha não sua mão, que antes cheia agora praticamente vazia. Reita cansado, olha para o estojo de maquilhagem e vê uns pensos de primeiros socorros. Rapidamente pega num e tenta colocar em cima do chupão, mas não sabia exactamente onde ele estava. Ruki vendo a ideia do amigo vai ajudá-lo. – Ainda se vê. – Disse ao ver o resultado.

- Foda-se. Mas mesmo assim o penso não seria boa ideia. O Uruha ainda tinha a brilhante ideia de querer ver o que tinha por baixo dele, e ia tudo por agua abaixo. – Reita senta-se no chão, e puxa Ruki para o seu colo, colando os lábios ao dele. A porta nesse instante abre-se deixando passar por ela um homem. Os dois amantes escondidos conseguiram vê-lo. Reita e Ruki dão um pequeno sorriso cúmplice. – É aquilo mesmo que eu preciso. Ruki vai-me compra uma coisa daquelas. – Disse o rapaz enquanto apontava para o pescoço do homem. Ruki discretamente sai do esconderijo sem ser notado. Passados uns 10 minutos volta com um saco na mão. Reita pega no objecto e coloca-o a volta do pescoço.

- És o meu cãozinho com essa coleira. – Ruki afirma com uma voz muito sexual, ao ver o mais velho com uma coleira para o pescoço. Beijam-se intensamente.

Rapidamente entram na PSC e dirigem-se até a sala de ensaios. Ao entrarem os três colegas estavam lá como a olhar as moscas. Quando a porta abre os três olham admirados pôs amantes.

- O que raio te aconteceu Reita? - Pergunta preocupado Kai.

-Bem, ele estava em casa, … – Começa Ruki

- A tocar baixo. – Completa Akira. – E estava a fazer headbanging, e depois devo ter dado um jeito, e acabei por partir o pescoço. – Diz a primeira coisa que lhe vem a mente. Os companheiros ficaram a olhar para ele com cara de que não tinha acreditado. " Que desculpa mais estúpida ele foi inventar. Nenhum vai cair…" Os pensamentos de Ruki são interrompidos por Kai.

- Reita, que horror. Deves estar cheio de dores. Vá anda sentar-te. – Disse Kai com uma voz muito preocupado. Reita é conduzido até a um pequeno sofá no canto da sala. "Ele caiu." Pensa Ruki admirado.

Uruha vai a correr até ao baixista e senta-se ao lado dele.

- Bem Rei-chan. Essa saiu-te cara. Eu sempre achei que te mexias de mais. Mas partir o pescoço. Espero que aprendas a lição. – Disse Uruha também com uma pequena preocupação. "Ele também caiu…" Pensa Ruki.

- Mas bem pessoal, não podemos fazer nada não é? O Reita vai ter de ficar com isso durante um tempo. Mas acho que podemos ensaiar ne? – Disse Ruki enquanto pegava no microfone.

- Não sei não, Ru-chan. – Disse Uruha olhando para o Reita.

- Pois é, pode ser perigoso para o Reita. – Continua Kai.

- Eu estou bem. Vamos lá ensaiar. – Disse Reita enquanto pegava no seu baixo. Os colegas, derrotados, pegam nos seus instrumentos e põem mão a obra.

Ensaiarem, durante varias horas. Reita fazia um esforço para manter o pescoço quieto, mas no fim já estava difícil. Com o vibrar da música, esquece o seu pequeno problema, e num só movimento faz um esforço e começa abanar a cabeça. A coleira com aqueles movimentos começa alargar dando a visibilidade a pequena marca roxa. Uruha enquanto toca, decide dar uma olhada pelos colegas e repara naquilo. Rapidamente para de tocar, sendo imitado pelos outros.

- Que raio se passa Uruha? – Pergunta Ruki. O mais alto, caminha até Reita com um olhar brilhante.

- O Rei-chan não tem o pescoço partido. – Disse com um sorriso bobo na cara. Os dois amantes congelam ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Reita fica sem reacção a proximidade do amigo. Kouyo vagarosamente, tira a coleira deixando a mostra o chupão. – Como eu imaginei. – Reita e Ruki já não sabiam onde se enfiar. O rosto de ambos começava a ganhar uma ligeira cor.

- Eu não acredito. Reita, tu mentiste-nos? – Kai estava chocado com a descoberta.

- Eu não acredito, foi que ele pôs uma coleira para disfarçar um chupão. – Disse Uruha.

- Reita, tu tens uma namorada nova e não dizes a ninguém? – Comenta Kai

- Que desavergonhado. Deve ser uma loiraça toda bonita. – Ruki não consegui ouvir aquilo, o microfone em suas mãos, a cada palavra era mais apertado. Reita estava sem conseguir falar. Os seus olhos só passavam pelo amante que estava a conter-se para não cometer uma loucura.

- Estou mesmo a ver. Uma alta, magra… Hum, isso deve ter sido feito a noite. – Disse Kai com um tom brincalhão.

- Ai o nosso Akira anda muito atiradiço. – Comenta Uruha enquanto passava os braços pelos ombros do baixista.

- Então Reita. Conta-nos lá quem é. – Pergunta Kai curioso. Aoi apenas observava a cena, estava contendo-se para não rir, mas a cada palavra dos dois jovens estava difícil. Ruki chega aos seus limites. Irritado atira o microfone em suas mãos, passando ao lado da cabeça do Uruha. O rapaz olha assustado para o amigo.

- O Reita não tem nenhuma namorada. – Disse irritado.

- Ai não? Como sabes? – Pergunta Uruha desconfiado, e com um bocado de medo de mais alguma reacção do amigo.

- E o chupão? Quem o fez? – Pergunta Kai também muito desconfiado. – A sério Ruki, cai na real. O Reita tem uma namorada.

- E deve ser alta, queridinha, … – Ruki não aguenta mais aquelas figuras. Num só movimento aproxima-se dos três. Ferozmente retira o braço de Uruha dos ombros do amante, e abraça-se a ele fortemente. Kai e Uruha olham admirados para os dois jovens. – O que se esta aqui a passar?

- O Reita não tem nenhuma namorada. Quem fez aquele chupão, … Aquele chupão… Fui eu. – Disse Ruki cheio de vergonha. Ao acabar de dizer essas palavras esconde o rosto no peito do mais velho. Reita abraça-o fortemente e fica a espera da reacção dos amigos. Nenhum deles falava. Kai e Uruha bem que tentavam dizer algo, mas as palavras não queriam sair.

- O que se esta aqui a passar? – Pergunta por Fim Kai.

- Estamos juntos. – Responde Reita como uma naturalidade como se alguém lhe estivesse a perguntar quanto era 2+2. Kai e Uruha quase deixam os queixos tocarem no chão.

- Vocês… – Começa Kai.

- Estão… – Continua Uruha.

- Juntos. – Afirma Aoi, como se nada fosse.

- COMO VOCES ESTÃO JUNTOS E NÃO DIZEM NADA? – Ralha Kai.

- NÃO TÊM VERGONHA? SE EU TIVE-SE UM CASO… -Começa Uruha mas sente uma mão no ombro e cala-se, olhando para trás e vê Aoi com uma cara interrogativa.

- Tu neste caso não tens voto na palavra. – Repreende Aoi. Uruha abaixa o olhar, Kai fica a olhar para os dois com cara mais parva a face da terra?

- O que se esta a passar entre vocês também? Não me digam que também estão juntos.

- Por acaso… – Disse Uruha timidamente. Kai novamente deixa cair o queixo quase ao chão. Ele olha para o outro casal, que continuava abraçado, e vê-os com a cara mais natural a face da terra. – Não me digam que sabiam…

- Basicamente. – Responde Reita. Kai leva as mãos ao cabelo e começa a despenteá-lo.

- Sim pois. Não contem aqui ao Uke. Não lhe digam nada. Ele não vai notar. Sim como é que o Youtaka iria reparar… – Divaga Kai, enquanto sai da sala, deixando para trás os amantes com um sorriso na cara e contentes por poderem partilhar os seus sentimentos com os amigos…

_**Fim…**_

* * *

**_O novamente, então o que acharam? Bom? Mau?,... ok o que intressa é mandarem reviews (mentira, mas tambem quero, logico)_**

**_bjx_**

**_até aproxima_**


End file.
